The way it was told sounded like a leagend
by shola57
Summary: BF5 find a stange girl from another planet. she calls herself a guardian and joins their team after they get to know her they realise how dangerous she really is and this girl becomes hopelessly in love with one of our members tezzXOC


"I'm sending you the coordinates now, Vert" Sage said.

"Thanks Sage, But were exactly are we going?" He asked.

"I received a distress signal earlier today, I do not know who sent it, and I do not know where it came from." She explained.

"So you could be sending us on a wild goose chase" Whined Stanford.

"If it is true take this plant is under attack, we must take action" Sage said.

"Fine" Stanford replied.

"Hey, I'm kinda in the mood for an adventure" zoom smiled.

"You and me both buddy" Laughed spinner.

"Vert" Interrupted Tezz "I have picked up something on my EMF scan."

"That's great Tezz, Wher-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the spiltwire driving off.

"Hey wait Tezz! Come back" Vert ordered Driving after him.

"Here we go again..." Agura sighed.

Then as usually, Tezz got the Group into trouble.

"Red sentients at 5 o' clock 2" Vert warned.

"Wait a go Mr. Ego "Stanford moaned.

"Battle force 5, attack!" Vert ordered. The vehicles gathered together, ready to strike, when suddenly a portal pulled the group in.

"Vert...What's going oonnn..?"Sherman asked.

Vert tried to communicate with Sage back at the hut "Sage, are you there? Where did the portal come from? Sage?"

"It's no use Vert, the portals energy is messing up the communicator" Agura said.

"Where ever this portal leads to, I'm just happy it's away from those red sentients" Zoom said.

Finally, Battle force 5 came through the portal.

"Anyone got an idea where we are... " whimpered Spinner.

"Looks like this place got seriously owned..." Sherman added.

They stood in the middle of a large town, many buildings were destroyed, and a smell of blood filled the air.

The team got out of their vehicles.

"Guys...Is it me or can you see a lot of...bodies" said Stanford, a little scared.

"I have a feeling that we were too late to help" zoom said.

The towns people were wiped out, every one of them they saw were dead; there was nothing battle force could do.

"Everyone, search for survivors" Vert said.

They headed inside one of the houses. Inside was small, and decorative.

Sherman picked up one of the decorated pots.

"Wonder what kind aliens they are" He said.

"They look human?" Agura Said.

"Dudes, everyone notice the creepy circle on the floor move" Zoom interrupted.

There was a sudden clinking noise, and then. It stopped.

"...freaky" Spinner said.

Tezz got down on his knees to get a better look.

"It looks like these symbols are instructions" he explained.

"For what?" asked spinner.

Tezz moved the symbols around, causing the circle to open. Inside was a deep hole full of water.

"What do you think it's used for?" asked Agura.

As soon as Agura finished speaking, a girl popped out from the water. Seeing the group, she let out a small scream. Before diving back down into the water.

"Wait a minute little miss" said Sherman grabbing her just in time.

"dusea shuwe wiz anuqo!" she said.

"am...English please" Zoom said.

"I don't think she speaks English Zoom" Explained Vert.

She glared at them.

"Maybe I can help" Stanford smiled. "Hello love, howz a going" he began.

"Stanford, I wouldn't do that" Agura advised.

The girl kicked Stanford, sending him across the room. Zoom went in to try and restrain her, she hit him with a kind of red force leaving him injured.

"She's strong dude" Zoom said.

She ran outside. "Follow her!" shouted Vert.

She didn't get far when she realised that a group of red sentients heading her way.

She quickly ran back into another house pulling Vert in with her. The others followed.

"So you recon this is Kystus's doing?" Sherman asked.

"Judging by the destruction of this area, she looks like the only survivor" Explained Tezz.

"Look, were not your enemy, is there any way you can communicate with us?" Vert said holding out his hand.

She looked at him, did she trust him? Suddenly she bit him. Vert let out an "ouch" but he was fine.

"You did not need to come here" She said.

The team's mouths were open. "Say what!" Spinner added.

"My name is Bliss, I am a guardian. You must be battle force 5" she smiled.

"I'm Vert, Bliss, were here to get you off the planet safely" Vert explained.

"Sorry I can't leave" She said.

"Why not, I'm dieing to go home" Whined Stanford.

She ran off again.

"Hey wait" said Agura.

She stood infrout of the Santients then quickly moving her left hand to use the same force, sending each sentient into the air and crashing off each other.

"Cool" muttered Spinner.

After that she fell to the floor. breathing heavily.

**Bliss's point of view. **

I hadn't used my powers that much since this time my brother took me hunting. "Bliss, are you ok?" shouted Vert.

His team was strange, Yet they seemed to care about me. I didnt waste time.

"Follow me" I said running off.

When we arrived at the building I booted up the security system.

A man pushed me out of the way. "Interesting" He said. "I've never seen this technology."

he was tall with black hair and he had an odd aceient.

"Tezz let Bliss continue" Vert interupped.

The passage way opened and we went in for pretection.

"So, Bliss, Mind if we ask you some Quistions?" Vert asked.

"go ahead"

"How come you just started speaking English?"

"I took in some of your blood" I smiled.

"Gross" Spinner yelled "Why do that?"

"Not only dose it let me know your type of specises you are, but it lets me speak your languages" I explained.

"What specises are you then?" asked spinner a bit neriously.

"I told you im a Guardian"

"and a Guardian is?" asked Stanford.

"We're not that different to you humans, but we inherit a sort of power and we speak a different languages that it"

"what power to you have?"

"gravity, I can levitate objects"

"Hey Bliss, what are the lights on the wall?" said Sherman.

"They're cystals, containing the souls of dead Guardians."

"Why would you use your dead friends soul as a lamp?" Zoom asked.

"They're not lamps, think of them as graves, they guild the way to the grave yard.

"Graveyard! We're heading to a Graveyard!They give me the creeps!" Spinner screamed.

"Why are we heading for a graveyard" Stanford huffed.

"I want to say goodbye before I leave."

**Stanford's point of view.**

She was small, pale and had long white hair that draped onto the floor. she wore a white dress covered by a grey cloak.

She wasnt anything special like me, and her attitude was exactly charming either.

"Hey do You think we should ask her to join?" whispered Agura to Vert.

"I dunno, she would make a good adition to the team." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. the last thing I wanted was another new member like Tezz and A.J.

We finally reached the end of the tunnel to find a huge room with those green cystals on the walls and were headstones in lines, on each was a name, in the middle of the room was a marble fountain with a marble staue of a lady on top.

"Look most of them were buried today" Zoom said.

"I buried them earily, just friends, family and important people in the town" she whined.

I imaged she was unset. if my hole town was destroyed and everyone i knew died, Id be sad anyway. she looked down was a sorrowful frown and her hair changed colour, from white to blue.

"amm bliss" i said.

she looked at me confused, not noticing her hidious hair colour.

"I image your hair colour indicates your mood" Tezz interupped.

her hair then turned pink and her face went bright red.

"That conclues my theory." he finshed.

Everyone laughed.

"Sh-h-hut u-u-p" Bliss stuttered.

she walked over to the fountain and got on her knees and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

That was I got an elbow in my side by Agura. which really hurt.

"Stanford, Be quite shes praying" Agura muttered.

I wasnt much of a relious person but played along.

"This was my towns loyal mistress" she said quitely.

"Did she died juring the attack" asked Sherman softly.

"No she died a few years ago, along with her daughter Amy."

**normal point of**** view**

"If you look I the fountain you can see her and her daughter" Bliss said.

"sweet" said Spinner "thats the coolest thing ever!"

Vert glared at him and if to say "be quite". and he did.

"I hope she rests in peace" vert smiled.

**Bliss's point of view**

I looked at vert confused, he was kind and I couldnt help but cry.

"wait a go and bring out the water works Vert" moaned Stanford.

"No I'm ok " I cryied."I just cant believe they're all gone...That i'm alone"

I tried to wiped away the tears but I was crying too much.

"Hey come on, your not alone you have us" Zoom said.

Agura put her hand on my shoulder, I went to hug her, and i began to wale out crying.

I looked at the fountain, still crying.

"mother...amy..." I cried.


End file.
